Jinn
Jinn is an elder child of the Lunar Children who oversees the library at The Spire. Not much is known about her as she only appeared briefly on the Lunar Children Forums, though it is clear that she holds a high status within the cult. Considering that she spends most of her time in the Spire, it is very likely that she died on 4/23/16, though this has never been confirmed. Description Jinn comes off as very focused and thorough. She claims she has very little interest in things other than the cult, so she is always focused on Lunar Children related affairs. One might liken her to a secretary or a clinical businesswoman. She still gives warm welcomes to new cult members despite all of this. History Jinn is first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. Her bio states that she oversees the library at The Spire, implying that she's also responsible for the Libro Lunarus. When users ask of touchy subjects such as Tenebris, she warns them that these subjects are often taboo. Despite this, she still will answer some questions, though says that in-depth discussions are only available in-person. She is also seen welcoming several new members to the forums, showing a softer side of her personality. She informs a member that holy names within the cult such as Regiminis are received from a different parallelos once a Lunar Child has appeased Patrem or Luna. When Jeremy begins giving away too much information Jinn warns him that he's talking too much. She claims that the Lunar Children never had a member named Lunarus Draco and gives Jeremy another stern warning. Jinn is never heard of again after the forums are purged. Considering she spent most of her time working in library of The Spire, it's very likely that she died on 4/23/16. Conversations Forum Post 1 Jinn agrees to answer a few questions about Tenebris, but warns that it's a touchy subject. 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Who is Tenebris? I know there is a bit of info on it on the front page, but I was hoping I could learn more." _jinn_: "Risky subject for new moons, Im an elder though so pm me if you want to know a bit more. But in depth discussion is best kept for meetings." Forum Post 2 Jinn praises and welcomes Hunter. She tells him that he might become an elder child soon. Jie_Lin_HunterL: "I can't really think of much to say about myself, but hi everyone." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "I have been a Lunar child since I was born and it has always been really good for me." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "It always reminds me that I am part of the elite, and no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, I am part of the liberation of humanity and will be part of those laughing last in the end." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "I have never felt much like I am anything special, but then I think of Luna and Father and how I might serve them, and I understand that my purpose is divine and that I am very special much like the rest of my fellow children." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "May Luna shine on us all, and may father bring us his secrets and blessings." _jinn_: "Very well put Hunter. As one would expect to hear from a gibbous like yourself! Keep up with your teachings and soon you will be full, from there I am thinking an elder spot might be open for you." Forum Post 3 Jinn welcomes Tsukuyomi to the cult. 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Hello all I am new here, Iwas just accepted into this group litterally today." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "I hope to learn more of the moon mother very very soon." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "And luckily for myself I live very close to the meeting grounds so if anyone wants to call upon me for assitance please let me know." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "I really hope I can ascend soon, I am sick and tired of being beat up at school." _jinn_: "Welcome to your destiny child. Glory awaits you, be ready." Forum Post 4 Jinn welcomes Sin_Yarikh to the cult. sin_yarikh: "Fresh into the family as of 5 days ago. I didn't realize we were gonna have forums and everything, this is actually pretty cool." sin_yarikh: "About me, Im a college drop out, fucking sick of my life." sin_yarikh: "I hate my family and could not find any real aspirations for shit. Until my friends dad (also known around here as Jarilo333) told me about Luna." sin_yarikh: ""He let me look at a bit of The Libro Lunarus and I slowly began to realize that she is what I have been missing in my life." sin_yarikh: "I am very excited about the concept of ascending and even now cannot wait to finally escape all of this shit I am surrounded by and be greeted by the infinite mind scape, the way in which we may all be gods." _jinn_: "Welcome to the family new moon." Forum Post 5 Jinn explains that in order to obtain a holy name, one needs to appease Patrem or Luna. EddieD222: "ya know I have honestly wondered for a while, what are the reasons for the holy names and what exactly do you have to do to earn one?" _jinn_: "You simply have to perform actions that appease the mother or father and you can earn a holy title in this way, you will be given a name transcribed from across the parallelos and to one of our listening devices." _jinn_: "If you have never seen a listening device, you can find an example of one in the blood moon ritual video." Forum Post 6 Jinn warns Jeremy about speaking out of turn and denies his claims about Lunarus Draco. Jarilo333: "That necklace actually looks pretty familiar, if I recall we had a member who was given the name lunaris draco after attaining certain rank." Jarilo333: "However I also recall her turning her back on us and running away. Not much else to say really, other than the thing being identical from my memory." _jinn_: "All children please disregard Jarilos words as he does not know what he is speaking of, we have never had a member by the name of lunaris draco''and she was never in possession of any necklace." _jinn_: "You should cease speaking out of turn Jarilo, you are a very old member but your loud and misguided ways are beginning to lead to your undoing." Forum Bio Jinn introduces herself as an elder child overseeing the library. "An elder who oversees the library and other affairs. I have little interest for anything aside from Lunar child affairs therefore I have little more to speak of beyond this." Category:Characters Category:Lunar Children Arc